zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles: The Ultimate Collectors Edition
The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles ~The Ultimate Collectors Edition~ ''(''The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles ~The Platinum Edition~ ''in Japan) is a complation of all the First Saga video games in ''The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles, instead of being straight HD remastered games, they are complete remakes of all nine games in the First Saga. Titles included The First nine games of the series are included in the pack with new upgrades and items, all skills can be transferred in each game, after the player finishes all games an free roam option will be unlocked with new stories and challenges, this is the first time that all of the first Saga games will be released in Japan. *''The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles'' *''The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles 2'' *''The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles 3'' *''The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles 4 ~Journey of the Knight~'' *''The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles 5'' *''The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles ~The Order of Shadows~'' *''The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles ~A Promise Unforgotten~'' *''The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles ~Requiem of Light'' *''The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles ~A Brother's Will~'' *''The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronciels ~A Brother's Will FES~'' There will be new addions to the storylines, including a game where the player can play as Jessie Belforma during his year long training journey between A Brother's Will and A New Journey. Extras There are many features that will be inculded in the game, the features that have been announced are listed below. *A Trailer for The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles A New Journey: The Ultimate Collectors Edtion. *A Trailer for The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles X Naruto *Developer's commentary. *Anime trailers for The first Saga anime series. *The first five volumes of The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles ''Manga for download. *Cutscene galleries. *Concept artwork. *Downloable demo for ''Tegami Bachi: Spiritra Evolved R. *Downloadable version of The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles ~Journey to the North Star~ for the PSVita. New Additions There are new additions to the main games from their original Playstation 2, Gamecube, Wii and original Playstation 3 releases. *The player has the ablilty to use character transformations, such as Jessie's Thanatos mode (E.X: Three coffin mode), Zelda's Goddess transformation and Lucas' Triforce of Wisdom mode freely in battle. *Players have the choice to either carry data from each game, such as costumes, attachments and DLC to each game. *Players can also load data from previous Hyrulian Chronicles games in the PS3 version, such as gaining all the Attachments and skills from Innocent Sin and Eternal Punishment and other games. *Players can choose between the new 'English Dub' of the game which is a dub recorded with new voice actors to fit with the setting of Hyrulian Chronicles, players can also choose the original dub of the game along with the new Japanese dub. *Like with Skyward Sword's 'Hero Mode', Hyrulian Chronicles ~The Ultimate Collectors Edition~ has a mode which is called the 'Unknown Mode' which makes battles harder and makes finding Gels and other health recovery items rare to find in a treasure chest or battle items. Development The first time a Collectors edtion was proposed was in 2010, when Persona 3 Portable ''was relased, Atlus planned the Collectors Edtion to include all nine games, but only included the first five with ''Origin of the Abyss' engine. A first HD remastering was in the works since the devlopment of Hyrulian Chronicles: Innocent Sin, but since the first three games were sprites on a 3D background, plans were to at least port The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles 3D to the Playstation 3 with an HD upgrade but was stopped due to Innocent Sin being released. When Tales of Xillia 2 was released they development team started to experiment using the Xillia 2 engine and found that the first game looked great in HD with Xillia 2's engine and development began right away on the Remastering of the first Saga of the Hyrulian Chronicles series. A rumoured HD remastering of the first nine games was hinted on the official Hyrulian Chronicles blog while it was confirmed a week later on the main character's birthday and a trailer was released along with a trailer for Eternal Punishment ~Lineage and Legacies~, when ~Lineage and Legacies~ was released a demo of The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles HD was released with a downloadable code with the limited edition of ~Lineage and Legacies~. A week later another demo and a trailer was released with the full announced title, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles ~The Ultimate Collector's Edition~ and a release date was announced for October 2013 for the playstation 3 and Wii U and a holiday 2013 for the Playstation 4. In September 2013, the game was confirmed to have new voice acting for all nine games with new voice acting, it was announced a day later the game will have the option to listen to the original dub of the games along with the Japanese dub. Battle System The battle system of Hyrulian Chronicles ~The Ultimate Collectors Edition~ does use the Linear Motion Battle System from previous games but uses a mixture of both Tales of Xillia 2's and Eternal Punishment ~Lineage and Legacies~ battle systems, the Assault Counter points have been removed for a original Hyrulian Chronicles feel for the battles but the Assault Counter reappears for the 'Unknown Mode' of the game which makes battles more tougher. Trivia *The Ultimate Collectors Edtion is the first time where all the First Saga games reach Japan, while no release date for Europe has been announced yet. *Hints at this game was included in ''The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles: Generations ''where young Jessie comments that he wishes that his adventures would be released once more. Category:Game-type Fanfics Category:The Legends of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles Category:Games